Pantyhose Taro (claymade)
Pantyhose Taro (パンスト太郎, Pansuto-Tarō), is a young martial artist, who was born in Jusenkyo. Happosai helps his mother with the birth, and accidentally bathed him in the most accursed spring in the area the Niuhōmanmaorennīchuan (Níuhèmànmáorénnìquán) or spring of drowned "yeti holding an eel and crane while riding an ox" (literally, "ox-crane-eel-hairy-man-drowned-spring"), and because of the customs of the village, Happosai also named him. Profile Pantyhose Taro is sharp, strong and a competent fighter. He is also quite ruthless and hard-set in his ways making him even more dangerous foe. Do to his name he was constantly bullied growing up in his village causing him to get into a lot of fights. The laws of his village, unfortunately, state that only the person who named him has the right to do this. Because of this, Taro has held a grudge against Happosai, who plainly refuses to give him a new name. Appearance Pantyhose Taro is incredibly handsome with almost Bishonen-good looks, but there is something hard and well-weathered about his edges, and his eyes are cold, condescending and even quite palpably hostile. He wears a shirt of silvery scale-armor over a silken shirt and pantaloons. Taro's cursed form is a chimera resembling either a stereotypical demon or minotaur, with small crane wings which allow him to fly great distances despite his enormous size, and an eel sticking out of his lower back which works as a second set of eyes for Taro during combat. While others hate their cursed forms, he takes pride in the form's strength and durability in battle, and has gone back to Jusenkyo on numerous occasions to augment it. Enormous, writhing octopus tentacles sprout from his back alongside his wings, and he is armored on his forearms, shoulders and chest with what appears to be tortoise shells. Sharp spikes jut out from his body at various places, looking for all the world like spear-sized porcupine quills. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 8: Foes in Need Taro ambushed Happosai in an attempt to force him to change his name. Not wanting to deal with his Godson Happosai decided to head to the Tendo Dojo to dump the problem onto Ranma. When Taro finally caught up with him he found him fighting Ryoga and the Outer Senshi, minus Sailor Pluto. After a cursory and disdainful glance at them he roared and charged at where Sailor Neptune and Happosai stood. What happened next was sheer pandemonium Ryoga fought Pantyhose Taro, the Senshi tried to help only to be forced to fend off Happosai. He was stopped by Akane who threw his satchel and as he was distracted by the panties shoved a pair of mens boxers in his face, tied him up and threw him into the stratosphere. This caused Pantyhose to focus his rage on her blasting her off her feet and through the house wall. As Ryoga left to go check on Akane Pantyose eyes the Senshi debating on weather or not to attack them. Though the decision was made moot when Ryoga returned. Ryoga seemed to have the upper hand however Pantyhose revealed that he was leading him to the koi pond so that he could activate his curse. Taro was about to squeeze Ryoga to death when he was stopped by Saturn. Boggling that such a little girl was so powerful he decided to leave telling himself he was going to find Happosai and not running away. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters